Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing and tuning a near field communication antenna. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to tuning a near field communication antenna by adjusting the location of a stamped metal antenna relative to a ferrite substrate.
Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) antennas and antenna assemblies are commonly used in a variety of electronic devices, and more specifically in smartphones. In such devices, the antenna is affixed to a ferrite substrate. The antenna can be formed on the ferrite substrate through a chemical etching process. Ferrite substrates have porosity which is inconsistent across different batches of ferrite and which affects certain functional properties of the antenna assembly, such as inductance.
What would be desired but has not yet been provided is an efficient and effective method for tuning or optimizing an antenna assembly to obtain desired functional properties thereof.